


Уголовный кодекс Нью-Йорка, параграф 245

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. «Я не думаю, что ты хоть где-нибудь найдешь полицейского, который захочет бросить в тюрьму парочку подростков за подобное правонарушение».
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	Уголовный кодекс Нью-Йорка, параграф 245

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New York PEN § 245.00](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847474) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



Когда Фин закончил свою историю, последовал взрыв смеха. Роллинс отхлебнула пива и в ожидании повернулась к Кариси.

— Теперь твоя очередь. Каким был твой самый смешной арест?

— Да ладно вам, мои все скучные, — улыбнулся в ответ Кариси.

— Искренне сомневаюсь, детектив, — ухмыльнулся Барба и сделал глоток скотча. — Неужели, будучи патрульным на Стейтен-Айленде, ты не совершил ничего дикого и захватывающего?

Кариси закатил глаза.

— Неа, — он тоже отпил пива. — Много домашних вызовов. Много пьянства и хулиганства. Стандартный набор, — Кариси сделал паузу, чтобы сделать ещё глоток. — А, один раз я поймал девчонку, которая делала парню смузи на заднем дворе дома.

— Смузи? — Барба поднял бровь, в его голосе звучало сдержанное веселье.

— Так Кариси называет минеты, — пояснила Роллинс и язвительно ухмыльнулась, когда Кариси мгновенно вспыхнул румянцем.

Барба чуть не поперхнулся не вовремя сделанным глотком скотча, но к Кариси уже развернулся с совершенно нейтральным выражением лица.

— Смузи, детектив? — пробормотал он на грани слышимости, адресуя слова исключительно Кариси. — Стесняюсь спросить, как же ты в таком случае называешь настоящий секс?

В ответном взгляде Кариси сверкнул вызов, и через пару мгновений именно Барба слегка покраснел, отвёл взгляд и отпил скотча.

— В любом случае, — Кариси откинулся на стуле, его улыбка была больше похожа на усмешку. — Это была, по-моему, моя третья рабочая неделя, поступили жалобы на шум от студенческой вечеринки в одном из домов. Довольно стандартная хрень. Мы приехали, и напарник отправил меня осмотреть периметр на случай, если кому-то придет в голову сбежать. Поэтому я просто пошел вдоль дома с фонариком. И буквально через несколько метров наткнулся на парочку, где девушка с полной отдачей делала парню довольно впечатляющий минет.

Фин фыркнул и осушил пиво.

— Довольно впечатляющий? — лукаво спросил он. — Мне стоит спрашивать, почему ты посчитал его таковым?

Если бы это было возможно, Кариси покраснел бы ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

— Я... Я просто имел в виду, что он был довольно... — он помедлил, подыскивая правильное слово. — Довольно порнографичен.

Лив рассмеялась и допила вино.

— Мне, конечно, крайне интересно, как Кариси закончит свою несомненно увлекательную историю, но дома ждёт Ноа, — она смерила их оценивающим взглядом. — Я бы сказала вам вести себя хорошо, но кому, как не мне, знать своих ребят?

— Пока, лейтенант, — крикнул ей вслед Кариси и отсалютовал пивом, а затем снова развернулся к остальным. — Короче, девушка старалась так, что парень вообще был не в состоянии замечать окружающий его мир. Да оба они были не в состоянии, я там целую минуту стоял, и они даже не обернулись.

— Целую минуту? — Барба ухмыльнулся. — А ты, похоже, слегка вуайерист, детектив.

Кариси закатил глаза.

— Да ну неправда, — возмутился он. — Я просто надеялся, что они заметят свет фонарика и остановятся, но этого не произошло.

Роллинс рассмеялась.

— Два студента? Увлеченные интересным? Да ты им весь законодательный кодекс мог вслух прочитать, они бы и не заметили.

— А я о чем? — Кариси чокнулся с ней стаканами. — Короче, когда я понял, что фонарик не справляется со своей задачей, я очень громко прокашлялся. Когда и это не сработало...

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты арестовал их, не дожидаясь окончания? — фыркнул Фин.

Кариси помотал головой.

— Неа, я сказал им что-то вроде: «Что, вот прямо так, серьезно?», потому что ну правда, ну надо же иметь хоть немного достоинства.

— А потом ты их арестовал? — Барба все еще ухмылялся.

Кариси пожал плечами.

— Конечно, нет, — он улыбнулся. — И что, забрать их за непристойное поведение в общественном месте? Они были молоды и глупы. Это не стоит того, чтобы рушить им жизнь.

Барба, судя по виду, был с ним не согласен, и Кариси сощурился:

— Я не думаю, что ты хоть где-нибудь найдешь полицейского, который захочет бросить в тюрьму парочку подростков за подобное правонарушение.

Что-то странное промелькнуло в направленном на Кариси взгляде Барбы, и Кариси тяжело сглотнул, слишком хорошо зная это выражение. Барба лишь усмехнулся и допил скотч.

— На этой прекрасной ноте вынужден сообщить, что мне пора домой. Проводишь меня, детектив?

Кариси слегка покраснел, встал, допивая пиво, и хрипло ответил:

— Да, конечно, — он посмотрел на Роллинс, удивленно вскинувшую брови. — Я вернусь через минуту, — заверил он, хотя ее это, похоже, не убедило. — Закажи мне еще пива. Если я не вернусь до того времени, как ты закончишь свое, можешь выпить за мой счет.

Роллинс и Фин обменялись скептическими взглядами, но Кариси их проигнорировал, следуя за Барбой к выходу.

— Ты что-то хотел обсудить, советник? — спросил он.

Барба склонил голову и улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Да, — довольно ответил он. — Но не здесь.

Он кивнул головой вниз по улице, и сбитый с толку Кариси последовал за ним. Когда они прошли где-то с полквартала, Барба развернулся, схватил Кариси за отвороты пальто, затащил в неосвещенную нишу закрытого на ремонт магазина, прижал к стене и поцеловал.

Кариси застонал, низко и хрипло, автоматически обнимая Барбу за плечи.

— Пора нам прекращать так встречаться, — пошутил он, когда Барба отстранился. — Ты действительно притащил меня сюда, чтобы мы могли целоваться, словно подростки?

— Не совсем, — с усмешкой сказал Барба и накрыл ладонью член Кариси через ткань брюк.

И усмехнулся еще шире, когда Кариси не сдержал удивленный всхлип.

Глаза Кариси потемнели от желания.

— Тогда зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

— Просто подумал, что мы могли бы проверить твою теорию, детектив, — ответил Барба, его глаза сверкнули, когда он начал аккуратно расстегивать пряжку ремня. — Посмотреть, найдется ли полицейский, который захочет за это арестовать.

В горле у Кариси мгновенно пересохло, а Барба тем временем расстегнул молнию и запустил руку внутрь, оборачивая ладонь вокруг полувозбужденного члена.

— Ты совсем с ума сошел? — прошипел Кариси, но не выдержал и откинул голову на стену, когда большой палец Барбы с нажимом прошелся по головке. — Ты хочешь, чтобы нас поймали?

На губах у Барбы заиграла хищная усмешка, он спустил брюки и боксеры Кариси достаточно, чтобы высвободить стремительно твердеющий член.

— Детектив, ты сам сказал, что ни один полицейский за такое не арестует.

— Я говорил про подростков, — огрызнулся Кариси и задохнулся, когда рука Барбы уверенно сжала его член. — А мы определенно не подростки.

— Ты прав, — согласился Барба, медленно опускаясь на колени. И, как обычно, один только вид стоящего на коленях Барбы возбудил Кариси до крайности. — И это хорошо, потому что мне бы не хотелось добавлять к своим теоретическим обвинениям еще и растление малолетнего.

И без какого бы то ни было предупреждения Барба взял его член в рот и пробежал языком вокруг головки. Кариси застонал, неосознанно вплетая пальцы одной руки в волосы Барбы. Он слегка повел бедрами, и Барба вскинул на него взгляд, крепко упираясь одной рукой в его бедра, прижимая их к стене, удерживая на месте.

— Не так быстро, — предупредил Барба и дразняще пробежался языком вдоль щели. — Прежде чем я позволю тебе кончить, я хочу, чтобы ты озвучил мне все обвинения, которые следовало выдвинуть тем подросткам.

Кариси шокировано уставился на него.

— Да ты, блять, издеваешься?

Вместо ответа Барба взял член Кариси в рот и втянул щеки, медленно вбирая его все глубже. А затем, столь же внезапно, он отстранился, выпуская член изо рта, и ухмыльнулся.

— Я чрезвычайно серьезен, детектив. В конце концов, я только что выяснил, что мой любовник был очень небрежным патрульным, поэтому мне хотелось бы удостовериться, что его ум все еще остер.

Кариси не знал, чему уделять внимание: тому, что его назвали любовником или обвинили в небрежности, — но Барба вновь взял его в рот, и все мысли тут же испарились.

— На... нарушение общественного п-порядка, — скомкано выдохнул Кариси, обеими руками зарываясь в волосы Барбы, который одобрительно промычал. Он этого звука бедра Кариси судорожно дернулись. — Ебать, Раф...

Барба слегка отстранился.

— Не думаю, чтобы это могли выдвинуть в качестве обвинения, — мягко проговорил он, прежде чем провести языком по всей длине члена Кариси. — К тому же, мне нужна статья и пункт. Порази меня своими юридическими знаниями, детектив. В конце концов, Бог свидетель, ты не упускаешь ни одной возможности это сделать.

— Ты серьезно собираешься заниматься сексом под уголовный кодекс Нью-Йорка? — спросил его Кариси с той долей скептицизма, которую смог найти в себе с учетом того, что от его члена к губам Барбы тянулась ниточка слюны.

— Вовсе нет, — просто ответил Барба, глядя снизу вверх. — А вот ты собираешься.

С этими словами он вновь заглотил его член, и Кариси не смог сдержать шумного вздоха.

— Ох, нарушение общественного порядка, ммм, статья 245, пункт... — он застонал, выпуская из рук голову Барбы, только чтобы опереться о стену, удерживая себя в вертикальном положении. — Пункт 0, так? Это... это нарушение класса B.

Барба не стал отстраняться, чтобы подтвердить его правоту. Вместо этого он впустил Кариси глубже, прослеживая языком внутреннюю сторону члена, и Кариси снова застонал, пытаясь вспомнить, какие еще обвинения им могли выдвинуть.

— Непристойное поведение, — вспомнил он. — Статья 245, пункт 01, тоже правонарушение.

Барба отстранился, и член Кариси выскользнул у него изо рта с очень неприличным звуком.

— И? — он выжидающе замолчал и ухмыльнулся, водя рукой вверх-вниз по члену.

Кариси посмотрел вниз, его грудь вздымалась и опадала, он чувствовал приближение оргазма.

— И что? — спросил он.

Барба закатил глаза.

— Давай же, — нетерпеливо подначил он, его голос был низким и хриплым, он прикусил внутреннюю сторону бедра Кариси и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда услышал шумный вдох. — Прецедентного права было больше. Думай.

— Ох, — Кариси казалось, что в его мозгу случилось короткое замыкание еще минут пять назад. — Ох, черт, есть еще... праздношатание. Пункт... — он застонал, когда Барба поддразнил кончиком языка головку его члена. — Блять, статья 240, пункт 35.

Барба издал одобрительный звук, вбирая в рот только головку члена, оборачивая ее языком, и Кариси опять застонал, непристойно громко, снова зарываясь пальцами в волосы Барбы. А затем без предупреждения Барба отстранился и Кариси зарычал, вскидывая бедра в неосознанной попытке вернуть тепло рта, но его движение было остановлено крепкой хваткой Барбы на бедрах.

— Близко, — сказал Барба, прежде чем провести языком по всей длине члена. — Но пункт, о котором ты подумал, был признан неконституционным.

Кариси откинул голову на стену, когда Барба накрыл ртом его мошонку.

— Как, блять, ты вообще все это запоминаешь? — выдохнул Кариси.

Барба отстранился и ухмыльнулся.

— Талант, детектив. Только и всего, — он привычно обхватил член Кариси рукой и провел по нему медленно и почти лениво. — Итак. Был признан неконституционным. Назови мне дело, и я позволю кончить мне в рот.

Кариси практически кончил уже только от того, что это было сказано. Поэтому ему пришлось из последних сил собирать те крохи самоконтроля, что у него еще остались, чтобы хотя бы начать думать в сторону дела.

— Это... это было что-то связанное с геем, который подвергся нападениям со стороны Нью-Йоркской полиции, — наконец вспомнил он. — Блять, это было... Народ против Аплинджера. Верховный Суд отклонил ходатайство об истребовании дела.

— Хороший мальчик, — практически промурлыкал Барба, прежде чем охотно заглотить его член, вбирая настолько глубоко, что Кариси практически мог чувствовать головкой его горло.

— Блять, — простонал он.

Барба поймал его взгляд и демонстративно выпустил его бедро из своей хватки, молчаливо приглашая Кариси делать все, что ему заблагорассудится.

И Кариси охотно воспользовался приглашением, удерживая голову Барбы на месте, пока самозабвенно трахал его рот.

— Твою мать, — прошипел он. — Блять, Рафа, я сейчас...

Он даже не успел договорить предупреждение, прежде чем яростно кончил Рафаэлю в рот.

Барба сглотнул, и колени Кариси практически подломились от этого ощущения. Он вышел изо рта Барбы и обхватил рукой его подбородок, прослеживая большим пальцем яркие припухшие губы.

— Это было просто потрясающе незаконно, советник.

Барба медленно встал, помогая Кариси привести себя в порядок и надеть обратно брюки.

— И все же, как ты и говорил, никто нас не арестовал.

— Именно. Потому что нам повезло, — без особого запала ответил ему Кариси, обессиленно облокачиваясь на стену.

— Это тебе повезло, — ухмыльнулся Барба. — Хотя я надеюсь, что в какой-то момент ты вернешь мне эту услугу.

Кариси хрипло застонал и подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Барбы.

— Господи, советник, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы нас застукали?

Барба обнял Кариси за талию, и нежность этого жеста перекрыла сарказм в голосе, когда он ответил:

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул он. — В законодательстве штата Нью-Йорк очень четко прописано «намерение быть увиденным», чтобы тебя могли обвинить в непристойном поведении. Я более чем уверен, если до этого дойдет, я там всех нагну, — он помедлил. — А потом и тебя.

Кариси рассмеялся и поцеловал Барбу, привычно упиваясь собственным вкусом на его губах.

— Ради этого практически не жалко испортить идеальное личное дело, — пошутил он.

— Идеальное? — скептически повторил Барба. — Это с учетом того, как тебя перекидывали из района в район, словно пресловутую горячую картошку?

Кариси какое-то мгновение обдумывал эту мысль.

— Справедливо, — признал он, снова целуя Барбу. — Но это вовсе не у меня в личном деле, сколько, три отстранения?

И он заглушил сбивчивое негодование Барбы очередным поцелуем.

-

Роллинс тяжело вздохнула и взглянула на часы. Она уже давно закончила свое пиво, и успела выпить половину стакана Кариси.

— Как ты думаешь, Кариси собирается возвращаться? — спросила она, делая еще один глоток.

Фин задумался и тоже приложился к своему пиву.

— Неа, — небрежно ответил он.

Роллинс смиренно вздохнула.

— Не стоит ли кому-нибудь из нас пойти его проверить? — спросила она.

Фин фыкнул и осушил пиво.

— Черта с два.


End file.
